wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Times, They Are A-Cheesy/Transcript
Transcript for The Times, They Are A-Cheesy (Scene: the Botsford House) Narrator: Just another Tuesday night at the home of Becky Botsford... (in a whisper) ...A.K.A. WordGirl! (Inside the home, the TV is on and they are watching a game show. T.J. is looking out the window while Mrs. Botsford is focused on the program.) TV Host: Name a 13-letter word beginning with the letter F that means so surprised you can't think or talk. Go! Mrs. Botsford: Oh--- Flabber...something... Mr. Botsford: (stirring a pot on the stove) heh, I don't think there's a word that starts with flabber. Mrs. Botsford: oh... Flabbergabber! erm... Mr. Botsford: Oooo-KAY. (to T.J.) Hey champ, the neighbors are gonna think you're spying on them! T.J.: But Dad, if WordGirl flies by, I want to tell her I'm her biggest fan! (Becky and Bob walk through the door) Becky: Hey Dad, Hey Mom. Mrs. Botsford: Hi, hon! Mr. Botsford: Becky! TV news said there was a ruckus at the grocery store! Mrs. Botsford: Did you see what happened? Becky: (acting defensive) There was... a sale on... an olive oil. Mr. Botsford: Oh! Well, that explains it. Mrs. Botsford: (annoyed) The way people act sometimes...it just makes me... flabberflipper! Mr. Botsford: Still don't think there's a "flabber" word, hon! Mrs. Botsford: Yes, there is! It's... flabberbubber! Becky: Do you mean flabbergasted? Mrs. Botsford: That's it! Flabbergasted! Becky: It means so surprised you can't think or talk! Mr. Botsford: Really? I have to admit, I'm "flabbergasted" that flabbergasted is a word! ha-ha! Anyone? Nope? (Suddenly, the TV broadcast is interrupted by a rogue signal.) Dr. Two-Brains: (through the TV) ...is this thing on now? Oh, hi! Good citizens... I am Dr. Two-Brains! In half an hour, I want all the cheese in the entire city delivered to city hall, or I will turn every building into a pile of goop! (cuts to the goop ray, which zaps some model buildings, leaving a pile of goop on on the floor) Hey, it really worked! Oh, we're still rolling? OK, so...again, all your cheese, to city hall, half an hour, or this town will be... goop! Thank you! Goodbye! (makes a throat-slashing gesture, telling his assistants to cut the broadcast) Mrs. Botsford: Wow! Mr. Botsford: I know! You might say I'm...flabbergasted? Huh? Becky: (in monotone voice) Nice one, Dad. Mr. Botsford: Well, we better get our cheese together. I don't want to pay a mortgage on a pile of goop! Becky: Um...I have to go back to the store... I forgot the beef jerky! (goes out the door with Bob) Mr. Botsford: Good idea, hon. (Cut to T.J. by the window. We faintly hear WordGirl say, "Word Up!" and a flash goes by the window. T.J. watches excitedly.) T.J.: Mom! Dad! It's WordGirl! And...a half-naked monkey! I LOVE YOU, WORDGIRL! (Cut to WordGirl flying, carrying Bob/Huggy, who is not completely in costume...he is wearing the helmut, but still has his diaper on.) WordGirl: (who heard T.J.'s comment) Ugh! Gross! Narrator: Will the city cave in to the demands of Dr. Two-Brains? Will WordGirl make it in time to stop him from turning the city into goop? Was WordGirl flabbergasted when she heard T.J. say he loved her? (WordGirl looks down to the ground, and sees "I heart WG -TJ" written on the grass) WordGirl: Ugh... uh, Yeah! Narrator: Tune in next time for the answers to these questions and more, on the next exciting installment of... WordGirl! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts